


Эхо

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017 FB Cпецквест [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cobwebs, Crossover, Drama, Dreams to Reality, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Однажды Стар-Сити был украден летучими мышами. Теперь город стоит глубоко под землей, вдали от солнечного света, на берегу Морря и по соседству с Адом.В городе новые правила и новые законы, а жителям остается только привыкать.





	1. Поезда и города

Вагон трясет и раздается скрежет металла, от которого пробирает до самых костей.  
  
Никто из демонов не обращает внимания.  
  
То есть, конечно, дьяволов. После переворота в Аду они настаивают на том, что все имеют одинаковые права, а слово «демон» оскорбляет их достоинство. Джону Константину, в общем-то, без разницы. Пусть хоть медовыми пряниками себя называют, сути это не изменит.  
  
Одетая в сиреневое коктейльное платье дьяволица, чьи глаза поблескивают оранжевым, присматривается к Джону, хмурится и порывается встать, но ее придерживает за руку спутник: другой дьявол, выглядящий как юрист средней руки. Он что-то говорит дьяволице, та хмурится еще больше, но снова садится на свое место.  
  
Джон посылает им кривую ухмылку и рассматривает спинку соседнего, пустующего, сидения. Хочется выглянуть в окно, но он прекрасно знает, что по дороге из Ада такого лучше не делать.  
  
У него нет права находиться в этом поезде, но дьяволы-то об этом не знают.  
  
Вагон снова трясет, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. А потом поезд резко останавливается, Джон едва не влетает в ту самую спинку, которую он так внимательно рассматривал.  
  
Дьяволы поднимаются со своих мест и направляются к выходу. Джон выглядывает за окно и видит смутно знакомый вокзал. Только темень слишком уж непроглядная.  
  
— Милая, уж прости за вопрос, это разве поверхность? — возможно, ловить за руку ту самую дьяволицу в коктейльном платье и не лучшая идея, но других у Джона нет.  
  
— Не поверхность, — отвечает дьяволица, очаровательно улыбаясь всеми заостренными, как у акулы, зубами. — Это Стар-Сити. Вы ошиблись поездом… магистр Темных Искусств.  
  
Ее ирония так же очаровательна, как и ее улыбка.  
  
— Я все никак не напечатаю новые визитки, — отвечает Джон. — Не знал, что Стар-Сити больше не на поверхности.  
  
— Мэр города продал его некоторое время назад. Он сейчас здесь, под землей, — непонятно, говорит она о городе или о мэре, или об обоих сразу. — А теперь, прошу меня простить.  
  
И она выворачивается из его хватки, теряется среди других дьяволов, за которыми следует Джон, на ходу пытаясь отыскать в кармане тренча пачку сигарет. Чтобы вспомнить, что они давно закончились, а в Аду его любимый  _Силк Кат_  пока что не продается.  
  
— Оливер, ну ты и идиот, — говорит Джон, когда выходит на станцию. — Отдать за что-то целый, мать его, город.  
  
Он с радостью бы разобрался — за что именно, только у Джона все еще дела на поверхности, куда он собирается попасть как можно быстрее.  
  
А разбираться с Оливером и Стар-Сити уже потом. Из-под земли городу деваться все равно некуда.


	2. Кошки и память

Рыжий хвост мелькает впереди, но, стоит Син подбежать к краю крыши — беглянка скрывается. Не то прыгает вниз, не то прячется среди кусков жести или в каком-нибудь темном углу. Лишь смех слышится в промозглом воздухе.  
  
Ловить кошек утомительно, но полезно. Кошки многое видят и знают. Проще и приятнее узнавать секреты у них, чем ждать цель, затаившись в провонявшей всем чем можно и нельзя подворотне.  
  
Син предпочитает не вспоминать, как однажды ей на плечи спрыгнул кот, черный как смоль, и шепнул на ухо тайну, подарившую ей кошмары на многие ночи вперед.  
  
Син с тех пор ищет лишь рыжих и полосатых кошек. Их легче увидеть во тьме, подсвеченной лишь светом одиноких фонарей. И не так страшно услышать истину, которую могут поведать такие кошки.  
  
Она замечает, как ее цель спрыгивает на мусорный бак, сама Син слетает по старой пожарной лестнице вслед за ней. В переулке лежит чей-то труп. Кажется, резинового человека. Син успевает заметить зеленовато-синие бугристые щупальца на месте его лица. На них уже появились пятна — следы разложения, но ей некогда обыскивать его. Скорее всего — брать уже нечего.  
  
Син мчится следом за кошкой, стараясь не вступать в те лужи, где отражаются фонари, которых нет в этой реальности. Кто знает, куда провалишься?  
  
Другое, о чем почти не вспоминает Син — жизнь до Подземья. Жизнь там, где она могла увидеть солнце, луну, звезды и небо. Ей кажется, что это неважно.  
  
Порой Син думает: а вдруг сама их новая реальность, изменив законы физики, меняет и их отношение? Делает более покладистыми и готовыми принять ее?  
  
Но, даже если так, Син подходит. Только порой не хватает Сары. И не хватает настоящей памяти о ней. Потому что разум обманывает ее и путает, выдает желаемое за действительное.  
  
Син помнит, как недавно говорила с детективом Лэнсом: он вернулся к своей привычной работе несколько лет назад и никто в участке не был против.  
  
— Не стоит волноваться, — это слова Син. — Капитаны возвращаются из Морря. Команда — не всегда, но капитаны — чаще всего да.  
  
— У меня никого нет в Морре, — отвечает Лэнс с легким удивлением в голосе. — Почему ты решила, что есть?  
  
— Но как же капитан Сара? — поражается Син, и понимает свою ошибку слишком поздно, уже тогда, когда слова вырвались на волю.  
  
— Надеюсь, она никогда не попадет в Подземье, — говорит Лэнс.  
  
А самой Син не хватает Сары. Но она тоже не хочет, чтобы та оказалась в их новом мире. Пусть летает среди звезд. Пусть будет счастлива.  
  
Син отбрасывает мысли о прошлом, потому что сейчас рыжая кошка почти что вспрыгивает ей в руки, пытаясь оббежать мусорную кучу, мухи над которой слишком большие, слишком шумные и слишком сиреневые.  
  
— Я верну твою свободу в обмен на секрет или два, — говорит Син, удерживая кошку за шкирку на вытянутой руке, чтобы она не зацепила ее когтями.  
  
Кошка недовольна, но она расскажет ей то, что знает. Они многое видят с крыш и из укромных закутков. Многое слышат. И, если кто-то в Стар-Сити провозит оружие в обход властей и преступности, то кошки должны знать наверняка.  
  
А теперь узнает и Син.


	3. Кошмары, меланхолия и запах серы

Лампочка под потолком то разгорается так ярко, что становится больно глазам, то почти угасает, и тогда нить накаливания начинает цокать.  
  
Рой убеждает себя в том, что этот противный звук издает именно она, а не что-то другое. Не то, о чем рассказывал Рене, оглядываясь по сторонам, дергаясь от резких звуков и шарахаясь от теней.  
  
Электростанции работают на пределе. Так говорят. А еще говорят: если бы город когда-то, еще на поверхности, не сменил уголь на более экологически-чистые материалы, то теперь им было бы легче. Зачем какая-то там экология здесь, в Подземье? Какое им всем дело до природы, которая осталась наверху, под бескрайним небом и в солнечном свете? Люди отзываются о поверхности с неодобрением. Они ее ненавидят. Они скучают по ней отчаянно и безумно. И потому ненавидят еще больше.  
  
Рой думает, что, выпусти жителей Стар-Сити из Подземья, они бы пошли войной против остального человечества. Уничтожили бы мир, разорвав его на части. Просто так, из чистой ненависти. От бесконечной любви.  
  
Рой думает: хорошо, что они никогда не вернутся наверх и тамошний мир в безопасности.  
  
Рой готов рассказать об этом поэтам или журналистам, писателям или ученым, но его мнение не интересует никого, кроме пары пьяниц, которые продают сплетни, чтобы купить бутылку дрянного грибного вина.  
  
Лампочка цокает в последний раз, потухает, и комната погружается во тьму. От занавешенного плотной шторой окна идет зеленоватое свечение. Тревожное. Но Рой не позволяет себе даже тени страха.  
  
Это не его дом, сегодня он ночует у Рене, а его окна выходят на болота. Здесь все иначе.  
  
Рой достает свечи и зажигает их, разгоняя мрак. Снаружи раздается шум: далекий вой сирены, цоканье копыт, перестрелка и чей-то крик. Обычное явление для этого района. Глэйдс и на поверхности не славился покоем и тишиной.  
  
Рене дергается во сне, и Рой трясет его за плечо. Когда он был маленьким — ему говорили, что нельзя будить человека, которому снятся кошмары. Здесь они все поняли — это сущая чушь. Хуже, если спящий увидит кошмар до конца и позволит ему выйти из своего больного сознания.  
  
— Все хорошо, — бормочет Рене, прежде чем снова уснуть, натянув на себя тяжелое одеяло. — Этого не существует.  
  
Огоньки свечей покачиваются. Рой улыбается, скорее догадываясь о том, что они с Рене больше не одни, чем ощущая это по-настоящему.  
  
— Здравствуй, — говорит он, оборачиваясь.  
  
Она возникает из теней, стаскивает маску с лица и небрежно сбрасывает ее в потертое блекло-желтое кресло. На ней темный костюм из ткани одновременно похожей на ту, что они использовали в другие времена, и неуловимо иной. В сравнении с ее нарядом, Рой, одетый в свои же старые поношенные вещи, ощущает себя оборванцем.  
  
— Здравствуй, — отвечает Тея Куинн.  
  
Меньше секунды, и она преодолевает несколько шагов между ними. Еще столько же — обвивает руками его плечи, тянется за поцелуем, который горчит на губах.  
  
— Откуда ты узнала, где я? — спрашивает Рой, когда она отстраняется, но не выпускает его из объятий.  
  
— Тварь в твоей квартире сказала, — говорит Тея, — прежде, чем я заперла ее в шкафу. Думаю, она съела всю твою еду вместе с холодильником.  
  
— Там все равно не работала морозилка, — улыбается Рой.  
  
Рене снова стонет. Свечи вспыхивают ярче, чем они должны гореть. Чем они могут гореть.  
  
— Надо его разбудить, — говорит Рой, глядя на мечущегося под одеялом Рене.  
  
Но Тея держит его неожиданно сильно. Над головой трещит и скрипит; когда Рой смотрит вверх, то видит, как с потолка по стенам медленно стекает кровь. Железистый запах приходит чуть позже и забивается в ноздри.  
  
— Отпусти, — говорит Рой, вглядываясь в глаза Теи, ловит в них отблеск пламени, старается улыбнуться.  
  
Когда она, наконец, его отпускает и Рой начинает трясти Рене — кровь почти достигает пола, а на потолок лучше не смотреть, потому что оттуда раздается вполне различимое чавканье.  
  
— Да что за нахрен? — спрашивает Рене, просыпаясь и оглядывая комнату. — Ты отлить отошел или что? Раньше поднять не мог?!  
  
А потом замечает Тею и кривится. Чавканье прекращается, но уже натёкшая кровь никуда не исчезает.  
  
— Я хотела посмотреть, что будет, — невинно говорит Тея и широко улыбается.  
  
Рой любит ее улыбку, а Рене от нее передергивает.  
  
— Увидимся позже, — говорит Тея не то Рою, не то Рене, не то им обоим.  
  
Она забирает маску и выскальзывает за дверь на лестничную клетку, где только светящиеся грибы и граффити помогают увидеть ступеньки и не переломать все кости.  
  
— Ну блин, — бурчит Рене.  
  
Он встает с кровати, уходит в ванную и возвращается с ведром воды и парой тряпок. Одну он берет сам, другую — сует в руки Рою.  
  
— Помоги отмыть стены, а то меня и из этой квартиры выгонят, придется идти жить к тебе.  
  
— Место уже занято, ты не хочешь знать, кем, — отвечает Рой.  
  
— Блин, сочувствую на всякий случай.  
  
Они оттирают кровь молча, а потом Рене говорит невпопад:  
  
— От нее серой несет. От Теи. Не пойми неправильно, чувак, просто факт.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Рой.  
  
Рене качает головой, но не комментирует. А Рой не видит нужды объяснять ему, что серой от Теи пахнет уже давно. И началось это задолго до того, как над Стар-Сити сомкнулось беззвездное небо Подземья.  
  
Рой помнит Корто Мальтезе: удушающую жару, крики чаек и то, как в смешении запахов он услышал скребущую горло вонь серы.  
  
Помнит, как увидел Тею и то, как заметил в ней изменения. Мелкие, крупные, огромные… странно, что их не увидел Оливер. Наверное, просто не захотел.  
  
Рой помнит, как улыбнулась ему Тея, как дала знак, что он понял правильно.  
  
Помнит, как влюбился в нее в этот миг. Заново. По-настоящему. И навсегда.  
  
Рене этого знать не нужно. Ведь, в конце концов, есть тайны, которые не должны быть произнесены вслух.


	4. Сети и пауки

Если всматриваться достаточно внимательно во тьму, что накрывает Стар-Сити, то можно увидеть в вышине мерцание. Говорят — это драгоценности на своде пещеры или, возможно, огромные светящиеся насекомые. Уильям не хочет думать об этом, но все равно думает.  
  
Уильям не любит множество вещей: пыль, паутину, собственного отца, отражение и шепот, который все время звучит, стоит закрыть глаза и прислушаться. А еще не любит собственные мысли, когда не может их остановить и возвращается к чему-то неприятному.  
  
Снова и снова.  
  
Уильям отбрасывает отросшую челку с глаз и толкает дверь. Ему нужно пройти несколько пролетов вверх, проскользнуть мимо охранника (или показать пропуск, зависит от того, заметит ли тот), проехать на лифте, который воет и скрежещет так, будто его разрывает на части, а потом постучать в еще одну дверь.  
  
Скорее всего, она уже будет открыта.  
  
Так и происходит.  
  
Уильям входит в квартиру и прижимает руки к телу: здесь повсюду паутина. Он не любит паутину.  
  
Пауки, напротив, кажутся ему милыми.  
  
— Тебе не стоило приходить, — говорит Фелисити, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Она сидит перед темным монитором. Просто по привычке. Компьютеры не работают с тех пор, как город оказался под землей.  
  
— Я хотел проведать пауков, — отвечает Уильям.  
  
— Береги от них глаза, — голос Фелисити спокойный, как и обычно, — не хочу, чтобы твой отец злился.  
  
— Ему все равно.  
  
Когда-то, еще на поверхности, Уильям думал: каково это будет, если мама выйдет замуж? Каково это будет, если найдется его отец? Теперь он знал: чертовски паршиво.  
  
Женщина, которая носила лицо матери Уильяма и ходила по мэрии и особняку Куиннов, была холодной и чужой. Словно утопленница.  
  
Чудовище, которым всегда был отец Уильяма, вызывал в нем лишь оторопь.  
  
Наблюдать, как эти двое изображают семью, было нестерпимо. Потому Уильям и сбегает к Фелисити. Она честнее. И раньше, до падения города, он ее не знал.  
  
— Поешь что-нибудь, — предлагает Фелисити и оборачивается на кресле.  
  
Уильям не смотрит ей в лицо, чтобы не увидеть матово-черные шарики, заменяющие глаза.  
  
Как говорит отец: когда Фелисити утратила одну сеть — она нашла другую и с радостью отдала ей жертву. Уильям иногда думает: а было ли слабое человеческое зрение настоящей жертвой, если теперь Фелисити видела весь город и даже то, что лежало за его пределами?  
  
— Можно остаться на ночь? — спрашивает Уильям. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Фелисити. — У меня редко бывает компания. Только не беспокой пауков.  
  
— Не буду, — обещает Уильям.  
  
Он не собирается беспокоить пауков, а шепот, который так сильно ему не нравится, стихает, если рядом Фелисити.


End file.
